1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan impeller structure and a manufacturing method thereof. The fan impeller structure includes a hub and multiple securing sections. By means of the manufacturing method of the fan impeller structure, the manufacturing process is simplified. Moreover, by means of the securing sections, magnetic members can be quickly connected with and secured to inner circumference of the hub to save working time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the popularization of personal computers and rapid advance of computer industries, various electronic components have been developed. In operation, the electronic components will generate high heat. Therefore, it has become a critical issue how to quickly dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components. There is a trend to use DC brushless fan as a main heat dissipation component. The DC brushless fan has simplified structure and small volume and is able to quickly dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components. Therefore, various DC brushless fans are currently widely used in the field of computers.
A conventional DC brushless fan mainly includes a rotor and a stator. The rotor is composed of a hub and permanent magnetic irons. The stator is composed of silicon steel sheets, windings and printed circuit board (PCB). Through the induction and magnetization between the permanent magnetic irons of the rotor and the corresponding silicon steel sheets and the windings wound on the silicon steel sheets, the fan can operate to dissipate the heat.
In the conventional DC brushless fan, a manufacturer often employs multiple tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons and assembles these tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons with the hub instead of a block of permanent magnetic iron to achieve greater magnetic force in accordance with the requirements of an installation situation. This leads to a problem that in manufacturing and assembling process of the hub and the tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons, it costs much time to arrange the tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons inside the hub at equal intervals. It is hard to precisely position the tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons and control the intervals between the tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons.
To solve the above problem, the manufacturer often adds some securing members or tools to the hub for more precisely positioning the tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons and controlling the intervals therebetween. However, with such securing members, the tile-shaped permanent magnetic irons still can be hardly truly positioned. Moreover, this leads to complication of the manufacturing process, increase of working time and increase of the ratio of defective products.
According to the above, the conventional technique has the following shortcomings:
1. The working time is increased.
2. The manufacturing process is complicated.
3. The ratio of defective products is increased.